Gwen is in trouble
by Basilgarrad
Summary: Gwen has been using magic out in public which gets Sanctuary curious and involved to bring her in.


**Author Note: This is after the series and what would happen if the two universes existed together. Leave a review below. Along with anyone you'd like to see turn up. Heck even your own OC but send that in a PM.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Mana blasts and Shadow walls._**

I took a drink from the smoothie I had ordered. I looked around carefully waiting for them to come. I had come to Ballwood to find a sorceress who had been publicly using her power. At first my mentor had come.

I smiled slightly. Skuldruggery would probably be around as well. Valkyrie Cain had been a good mentor. Necromancer and Elemental like her mentor Skuldruggery Pleasant.

I tilted my hand down looking around. I looked at the shiny black ring around my finger. I was like the both of them.

Able two command two styles of magic. Necromancy and an Adept.

I saw a green car pull up. The muscle car was what I was waiting for and there it was.

I leaned back eying the redhead as she got out. The big guy beside her wouldn't be a problem. The file said he was only a mechanic from a local shop. But I wonder why the Council made such a big deal about her?

Well as Valkyrie said "Trouble always follows us Silver Shadows. Just be ready for it. Detectives have it tougher than anyone."

Another car pulled up and when I saw the person getting out I shook my head. I could see why they wanted three detectives on it at first.

We had to deal with Ben ten.

(Gwen's P.O.V.)

"That guy has been here before for the past week."

Kevin looked at the boy sitting there in a black trench coat then turned to me "So? Maybe he just likes the smoothies they sell?"

We began walking to his car when Ben pulled up.

"Hey Gwen, Kevin, how've things been."

"Quiet, too quiet." Kevin said "Makes me pretty nervous. I mean where have all the aliens gone off too? We haven't been attacked in a week. Honestly I'm going to grow crazy if this keeps up."

"While you're going crazy I find it a bit nice all the quiet." I said smiling "I mean when things get crazy we have some problems. Besides Kevin we've gone on four dates during all the off time so that must have been nice."

He smiled "Yeah it was. Especially last night."

Ben scowled slightly "That boy? Why is he staring at us like that?"

I turned to the boy "You've noticed finally too huh? He's been sitting in that same exact spot for the entire week. Before there was three of them hanging around three weeks ago. Two weeks ago just two. Now it's just him and he's always watching me in particular with the same scowl worn on his face all the time."

Kevin smiled "Think I should talk to him?"

"Nah we don't want the trouble." Ben said calmly "Besides he's just looking our general direction. Probably wondering what our relation is with each other."

"Possibly." Kevin said "Gwen why don't you check him out with your Anodite powers."

I sighed closing my eyes. I opened them and tried reading his mana. I scowled slightly.

"Well that's different."

I closed my eyes then turned to them looking at Ben and Kevin "I can't read his mana. Something's blocking me from reading it. It's like there's a void around him."

"Could he be like Charmcaster?" Ben said "Another sorcerer."

"Doubt it." I said "Grandma Verdona may know something on him."

Kevin sighed "Calling your creepy grandma isn't going to be the best thing for the week."

"Why not talk with him to find out?"

We turned to see Julie standing there. She got off her moped and walked up to us. She smiled slightly holding Ben's arm looking at the boy dressed in black.

"Who is he?"

"We don't know that yet." Ben said "But I think your right Julie. We should go up and introduce ourselves. I mean he might just want to know our relation to each other or something simple like that. I mean he doesn't seem dangerous."

"Your right." Gwen said "That might be all."

"Worst comes to worst we pound him." Kevin said "Simple as that."

We walked up to the boy. He rose up the second we came close and studied us closely.

(Silver Shadow's P.O.V.)

I rose up as they came. I wasn't going to let them catch me sitting down. The new girl may be a problem. Does she carry the powers of the redhead? I just had to be ready.

"Hi there." Ben 10 said "I'm,"

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson wielder of the Ultimatrix, saved the galaxy several times and universe once or twice."

He looked at me surprised "How did you know?"

I smiled "I listen well to people when they talk. You brag about it in front of the others more than you think. Too bad I saved this reality ten times with my mentor and her friends who did it twenty to twenty five times."

Ben folded his arms "Well what are you?"

I folded my arms "I'm not a what. I am a person. A human being to be precise."

"You can't be a human." Gwen said "Your hiding your mana extremely well from me. I can't sense you like I can most people. Are you an Anodite or something."

I scowled "Anodite?"

"It's an alien being that can absorb many and use it to attack." Kevin said "Gwen is one of those energy beings. Getting pretty good with them too."

I looked at the black haired girl "Are you an Anodite as well?"

She smiled "No I'm just Ben's girlfriend. Julie Yamagoto."

She held out her hand and I shook her hand. She scowled slightly as she felt the ring as I moved it back. She looked at it than me.

"That felt really cold."

I looked at my ring "To you I guess it would feel like that. I'm used to it though. Doesn't even feel cold around my finger."

"Now tell me." Kevin said "Who are you?"

I looked at him then smiled "Maybe I will tell you. But tell me what are you?"

"An Osmosian. I can absorb matter, alien's powers, energy but the last one's dangerous. Can drive us insane if we do it."

I smiled then turned to Gwen "Gwen I'm taking you in for questioning by the Council of Mages for using magic in public."

She scowled "What wait?"

"Who are you to say that!" Ben 10 said "Gwen's been a great help and is part of the Plumbers! You just can't take her away!"

I looked at him "I'm Detective Silver Shadows. Sanctuary business right now."

He twisted the Ultimatrix "Well we'll see about this."

He slammed transforming.

"Spider Monkey!"

I sighed looking at the Osmosian as he touched his car making a coat of metal around him. Gwen lit up her hands making two discs of mana. I smiled slightly.

"Looks like you have the drop on me I guess."

Kevin came up "Yeah and if you do something we'll pound you."

Spider Monkey came up "Now don't resist while we call the Plumbers."

"Just one question."

Gwen came up "What is it?"

"How do you stop this?"

I leaped high into the air and hurled a wall of shadows making them all dodge it. Gwen hurled her mana at me. I made a shield then blasted shadows at her. She made a shield which broke immediately. She went flying for a few feet from the blast.

I walked up as Spider Monkey leaped in front of me. I blasted him with my eye lasers sending him leaping back.

"What are you?"

"Detective Silver Shadows." I said calmly "Human magician and right now Sanctuary officer that will be bringing you in."

Kevin came up and tried to hit me. I dodged easily then raised my hand making a shield. He couldn't smash it. A lot stronger people have tried.

I rolled back then hurled a blast of lightning making him roar in pain even though it was a light attack on my part.

Spider Monkey came at me and hit me hard into the wall then webbed me to it.

I sighed looking at Ben 10 as he came up. He transformed back.

"Well now that's finished."

I smiled "You think that was the end? I'm just getting warmed up."

I focused making the webs immediately begin snapping. I landed on the ground then wiped off one turning to him.

Ben raised the Ultimatrix's again but I shot forward and hit him hard. He fell onto the ground out cold. I turned to Kevin as he came up.

I raised my hand and he immediately flew into his car. He tried moving but he was stuck.

"What did you do to me!"

"Magnetic charge. I'm good with those sent I have had to run and leaping over cars are sometimes necessary. Had to master something to make it easier."

I turned to Gwen. She hurled her mana discs but I caught them in my hands and hurled them right back stronger than before.

She fell to the ground then got up "We're not done yet."

I folded my arms "How so?"

"Because I'm here now to protect them."

I turned to see a purple woman glowing in the air with a trail of pink hair that glowed brightly in the night. Great!

(Gwen's P.O.V.)

Grandma Verdona hovered in the air looking at Silver Shadows. He scowled slightly at the newcomer to the battle. I looked at Grandma as she landed. I don't think he expected her to be in the game but I'm glad I could get her here.

"Hmm you seem like you're going to be a troublemaker for sure."

"What can I say. Being a professional snoop I'm always in more trouble than I should be. But I have a feeling I can handle you."

She landed on the ground walking slightly "Tell me then. How would you stop this."

She sent out tendrils of mana to grab him. He made the shadows appear again and sliced them easily not even sweating.

"I may not be the Death Bringer but I'm close to her power. After all she did train me in how to master the shadows."

Grandma looked a little surprised "Hmm you don't have a spark. At least not one I can see. What race are you?"

"I'm a human being."

"Humans do not command shadows child."

"I'm not what you call ordinary. Especially sent I know how to command my talents."

He waved his hand sending a wall of shadows toward Grandma. She flew into the air looking at him as he directed shards out toward her.

She flew around them until one caught her arm. She gave a cry of pain which shouldn't happen. She looked at the spot as it bled out mana.

She looked at him shocked slightly "How did you?"

He looked at her then moved slowly watching. He wanted to see what she would do next and counter it with his own power. She regenerated then fired twin blasts of mana. He fired those eye beams again keeping her attack off him.

I hurled a disc. It hit him making him go flying. He got up from the rubble then wiped himself off. He didn't even have a scratch on him! He looked at me then ran forward beside a wall.

Grandma Verdona began firing. That's when things got weird.

He ran along the wall!

"Humungousaur!"  
>I watched Humungousaur run up toward him ready to crush him. Silver smiled then leaped up going over his head. He grabbed the tail and began spinning it over and over again until he hurled him through the air.<p>

"What are you!"

He smiled then a siren rang out. He looked up as did everyone. Kevin came up smiling.

"Called in back-up."

A group of Plumbers came out and ran toward the boy guns pointed right at him. The Magistar walked up to him carefully. He looked at the boy and spoke with him.

The boy's voice became heated folding his arms angrily as he spoke with the officer. The Magistar seemed to be having trouble which was rare to see happen. The Plumbers were an inter-galactic police force. Why was this one kid giving them so much trouble?

Ben came up beside me "Why does it look like he's winning the argument instead of being given a serious talking too?"

Kevin shrugged "I have no idea."

"Because Sanctuary is the head of magical police officers here on Earth."

Grandpa Max came up. He smiled at Grandma Verdona.

"Hello Verdona."

"Hello Max. Sorry to meet you under such circumstances."

"It's always wonderful to see you none the less."

She smiled as did Grandpa Max. I turned to Ben then the Magistar as shook his head sweating a bit. He came up to me.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson I'm sorry. Detective Shadows has higher authority than we do on the matter he is handling."

"Well I'm not letting him take my cousin!" Ben said "Especially when I can do something to stop him from taking her."

The Magistar sighed "I'm afraid if you do Sanctuary will not let you lot deal with certain things as easily anymore."

Grandpa Max placed a hand on Ben's shoulder "Let's speak with Detective Shadows first. Find out why they are so interested in Gwen."

"She did magic in public a few times."

We all turned surprised as he stood there. He looked at the Magistar then turned to me.

"We're kind of angry about her being caught on TV using her powers."

Verdona floated closer "But Anodites are pure mana. Our powers are derived from the life force of the universe."

"No she has a spellbook before which she used. Though foolish and weak those silly things are some are dangerous."

"Silly and foolish?" Gwen said "What do you mean?"

He turned to me "China Sorrows keeps all the best spellbooks locked in her library. I've only gotten into them a few times but I learned some interesting symbols which I have used to set up."

Ben walked up to him "How did you beat me?"

"Necromancy and Adept magic. I didn't have time to set up a symbol trap for you. Except for the strength symbol on my belt at all times. That was how I could throw you so easily. The charge doesn't long but it does the job."

He folded his arms "So what is it you do?"

"Fight against those that do evil with their magic and solve mysteries of a magical nature. Usually my mentors help me but lately they've been giving me an incredibly long leash."

"So you can raise the dead?"

He let out a laugh making us confused. He looked at us carefully.

"Well some of us can raise the dead so to speak. But I'm not into that much. I'm more into manipulating the shadows. Takes a lot of my time up being a detective in trade."

Kevin walked up to him "Where are you talking my girlfriend?"

He put his hands behind his back "Nearest Sanctuary stronghold of course. The Scythes will watch her inside a holding cell which drains her of her magic."

"Where is this place?"

"In the desert not far out of Bellwood."

Ben walked up in front of him "We're coming with you."

He sighed "Plumber unless you have special clearance you won't be coming into this stronghold. Some of us don't like people coming in."

"We've made a lot of enemies over the years." Kevin said "We want to keep Gwen safe from all of them."

He opened his mouth when Grandpa Max held up a badge and showed something on it. Detective Shadow's rolled his eyes. He opened his cellphone and texted something before putting it into his pocket.

He looked around growing impatient judging from his foot. The Plumber's left and soon Grandma Verdona did. Silver just stood looking around.

Ben sighed "So Grandpa what did you show him exactly?"

"I'm only going to say this once kid. The boy you see there isn't ordinary."

"What gave him away?" Kevin said "The Silver hair?"

"Levin listen to me well." Max said sharply "Silver Shadows is not a full detective like you think he is. Skuldruggery Pleasant is the head detective and Valkyrie Cain is another detective from the main Sanctuary located in Ireland. Dublin Ireland somewhere I believe never been told exactly where I was taken when I worked with them. These people outranked the Plumbers because the Plumbers had to make a deal."

"For what exactly?"

Max sighed "Due to Vilgax constant attacks the Plumbers needed to pull recruits. For a time Devin and I had another partner to work with. He wore big sunglasses and a scarf when we first met him. Gloves and a hat as well as a nice suit. We didn't know who he was. In fact when we asked about information on his skills our commanding officer said that it was classified."

"So he was a wild card in your plans?" Ben said "How was that any good?"

"We never had to plan. In fact the guy did most of the planning on the spot. Whenever I or Devlin thought of a plan he was already starting his own. To say he was impressive in battle was an understatement. Gave a lot of aliens a fright when he got hit with about nineteen laser blasts and got up. He gave us a scare as well."

"Why would he scare you?" I said "What was so frightening?"

"Yeah did he have bad hair or something under the hat?" Kevin said smiling.

"No he was bald and had no flesh or muscles." Grandpa Max said "He was just a skeleton and it always scared me for the first few weeks to see what was underneath. He could hurl fire, water, command the air, and do some stuff with stone. At least that was what he told me. He said it was his best. I never saw him at his worst. He always cracked the worst jokes but they were funny sometimes."

"So this skeleton is his commanding officer?"

"Yes and his clothing which you didn't put a tear in was made by a tailor called Ghastly Bespoke. He's currently an Elder of the Irish Sanctuary. But once and a while he'll make a suit for some friends. Only good friends can get one. Wish I had one of them."

"He's getting impatient." Julie said "See his face and body language?"

I nodded "Yeah but what is he waiting for?"

"Fetcher!" He shouted loudly "Where are you with the others!"

Immediately a tall man appeared with blond hair that seemed to defy gravity along with a girl in a black trench coat and a person like Grandpa described.

Skuldruggery Pleasant.


End file.
